Marauder Moony: Getting To Hogwarts
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: Remus Lupin has had a very strange and weird life, before, during, and after Hogwarts. This Is His Life. {Maybe, I might not write all 7 years or after Hogwarts} I'M SORRY TO SAY THAT I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!
1. Home Alone

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE MARAUDERS IN ANY WAY TYPE OR FORM!**

* * *

It was the day before his seventh birthday and his daddy had promised to take him to the park of a nearby town. Of course Remus was excited, him and his family have recently moved into their new house. Their new home had three bedrooms and a wine cellar in the basement, his daddy had cleared out everything in the wine cellar and reinforced the walls with a bunch of charms and a silencing spell that he refused to tell Remus. His parents had said that it was for the best, this was the eighth time they moved in the past three years and each time was because of him.  
So making friends, being able to call a place home without having it ripped from you wasn't exactly possible for Remus then.

But Remus wasn't going to let any of that get to him today, he was finally going to be able to go outside where there's other people! Maybe he'll even be able to make a friend! His daddy and his mommy both said that they wished he could make more friends but he didn't understand how they wanted him to do that when he was homeschooled and they never let him leave the house. And they told him not to speak to anyone! Remus knew that everything they did they did it to protect him but that doesn't mean he has to like it or that he doesn't see the look of fear they sometimes get in their eyes when they look at him and especially on the night of the full moon or a few days before, he knows that sometimes when the full moon is near he gets more irritable and dangerous. He remembers the one time his father had tried waking him up just the day before the full moon he ended up hurting his father by accident and he'll forever be reminded of that day by the scar going down his daddy's forearm.

They may not have ever said so, but Remus knew they were scared of him.

Especially since his daddy's been keeping mommy away from him the week of a full moon.

"Remus?" His daddy, Lyall Lupin said quietly knocking on his bedroom door as he slowly opened it.

"I'm ready daddy!" Remus instantly cheered up, jumping off The edge of his bed and running up to his daddy.

"Remus..." Lyall sighed, as he bent down to be at eye level with his son, "Remus, I'm sorry but I know I promised to take you to the park but I don't think I can...I need to get to work, they called me in just a few minutes ago."

"...Oh..." Remus smile dropped,"T-tha...that's all right daddy and have fun at work!"

Remus hugged his father and smiled at him even though they both knew that the smile was forced.

"Remus...just...You know your mother is at work so that means you're going to be home alone I'm counting on you to behave and don't leave the house. We'll both be back home later tonight, your mother has some leftovers from yesterday in the fridge just put them in the microwave if you get hungry." Lyall stood up, "I love you."

"Love you too."

With a loud pop! His daddy was gone, leaving 6-almost 7 year old Remus alone.

He knew that his parents would be angry with him if he left the house, but he also knew that they wouldn't be home for hours and his birthday was tomorrow so they couldn't get that mad at him. With that thought in his head, little Remus threw on a light brown hoodie and took off running down his dirt driveway knowing that it would lead him into town.

* * *

 **Again I don't own the Marauders, but feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Park Meetings

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE MARAUDERS!**

* * *

Remus finally made it into town and when he got to the park there was barley any other kids, only a few in a sandbox and about four to six running around with their parents. He avoided the other kids even though he thought he could make a friend today Remus knew that there was no point. He politely waited until all or most of the kids have left before climbing up on the jungle gym himself just as he was making his way over to the small tree house part of the jungle gym, he noticed a kid probably around his age sitting in the corner there.

"Umm...hello?" Remus slowly walked up to the kid and stood there awkwardly waiting for a response.

The kids had snapped up and cold almost silver eyes stared back at him before they seem to soften as if just realizing Remus was there, "..Hey..."

Remus, against his better judgment knowing that this kid in front of him would probably end up hating him later on, sat down in front of him and smiled, "Are you alright?"

Remus felt the kid staring at his scars on his face and he forced himself not to flinch away from that stare.

The boy smiled back at Remus and said, "Er...yeah yeah I'm alright. I'm Sirius, and you?"

"Why are you serious?" Remus stared at the kid, confused.

"No! No my name is Sirius. As in after the star." The boy, Sirius laughed.

"Oh!" Remus giggled, "It's nice to meet you but...what are you doing here by yourself?"

"I ran away from my parents." Sirius scowled and shook his head almost as though trying to dismiss the thought.

"What?!" Remus's eyes widened, "Why?! Won't you get in trouble?"

"I ran away because they were annoying me and I'll probably get in trouble later but they won't care that I'm not there." Sirius snorted, "And what about you I don't see you with no parents."

"Er...well..." Remus shifted uncomfortably, "They're not home...so...I snuck out."

Sirius sat up straighter, "They left you home alone?"

Remus nodded but feeling the need to defend his parents he explained, "They're both at work! They told me not to leave the house but I really wanted to go to the park today! My daddy he promised to take me but he ended up having to go to work."

Sirius hummed but made no comment.

they both sat there in silence for at least a couple of minutes before Sirius spoke up, "Ya know...you never gave me your name."

"Oh! My names Remus! Remus Lupin!" Remus grinned shyly.

Sirius grinned back at him and suddenly started going through his pockets all the while saying to Remus, "Do you like pranks? Oh I know I have it in here somewhere..."

Remus felt himself getting excited, it's been a while since he actually got to hang out with a kid his age and it's been a while since he's actually played any pranks he stopped after his...'incident' a couple years ago, "I love pranks!"

"Aha! Found it!" Sirius pulled a ball-like thing out of his pocket.

"Watch this!" Sirius whispered.

Sirius threw the ball-like thing towards the sandbox and in a matter of seconds a foul odor spread in the air, Remus frowned at the smell because of his heightened senses The smell smelled even worse to him but at the look at the kids in the sandbox faces and Remus ignored the horrible smell and burst out laughing.

Both Sirius and Remus fell down, wrapping your arms around the ribs as they laughed so hard a few tears gathered in their eyes.

"T-That was great!" Sirius laughed.

"That reminded me of the story my daddy told me of how a few of his roommates set something like that off in their dorm at Hogwarts!" Remus exclaimed not noticing the shocked look that Sirius was giving him.

"H-Hogwarts?!" Sirius seemed ecstatic all of a sudden, "You know what Hogwarts is?!"

"Well...yeah," Remus frowned thoughtfully, "At least that's what daddy said it was called. He said he was a Ravenclaw!"

"Wow! This is great!" Sirius stood up and held out his hand to lift Remus up as well, "How old are you?"

"Umm I'll be seven tomorrow, why?"

Remus took Sirius's hand and allowed him to help him up.

"Tomorrow? Well I'm seven!" As he spoke Sirius seems to become even happier, "That means we'll both be first years attending Hogwarts together! Of course we gotta wait a few more years."

"O-oh..." Remus looked down.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

Remus bit his lip, "Well my daddy says I'm not allowed to go to Hogwarts. Mommy and daddy had me attending Muggle schools but now they say that they're going to home school me."

"WHAT?!" Sirius yelled shocked, "If you wanna go to Hogwarts then they should let you go!"

Just as Remus was about to open his mouth to say something back to him someone else spoke, "REMUS!"

Both of them quickly turned and watched as a male adult started running towards them.

"Do you know him?" Sirius asked grabbing Remus's arm.

"Daddy." Was all Remus had time to say before his daddy was standing right in front of him and he grabbed Remus's wrist and started yanking him away from the jungle gym and Sirius.

"Hey!" Sirius yelled chasing after them.

Remus could only watch sadly as his father picked him up and took off running away from the chasing Sirius who continued to yell for them to 'stop bloody running already', away from the watching adults and out of town.

Later that night when Remus's mommy Hope Lupin came home, his daddy used his magic to pack up the house and tell them that they were moving.

The next day Remus spent his seventh birthday in his new room reading his books by himself and thinking about that kid, Sirius, while both of his parents went to work.


	3. Getting Lost

**Marauder Moony: Getting to Hogwarts**

* * *

 **Summary:** **Remus Lupin has had a very strange and weird life, before, during, and after Hogwarts. This Is His Life. {Maybe, I might not write all 7 years or after Hogwarts} I'M SORRY TO SAY THAT I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

 **Chapter Summary: A new home. A new town. A new start...again. Now turning eight years old, Remus knew for sure that making friends was out of the question. Along with convincing his parents to let him leave the house more often...**

* * *

 **Character(s): Remus, James, Mr. & Mrs. Potter, Mr. & Mrs. Lupin, perhaps a few others.**

* * *

 **Warning(s): I don't really know what I should put down for spoilers so~ maybe depressing thoughts? A bit of angst? Foreshadowing? I dunno, I'll come back and add more later.**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE MARAUDERS!**

* * *

"Come along now, sweetheart." Hope Lupin smiled gently as she held onto her son, Remus's, hand as her husband, Lyall Lupin lead them down the streets of Diagon Alley.

Remus was grinning the entire way.

His parents had woken him up early that very morning to take him to Diagon Alley, today was the day of his eighth birthday, and as an apology for having to miss his seventh birthday because of work last year, his parents said Remus could spend the day here in Diagon Alley; looking in the shops and picking a few things out.

"And Remus, yes we said you could pick out anything you want but NO chocolate this time okay?" Lyall said far beyond feeling exasperated, "You have enough of it hidden in your room!"

Remus smiled tiredly at his parents, the full moon was yesterday and his parents wanted to reschedule the shopping trip but Remus insisted that they go today no matter how badly his body hurt or how he felt like he'd go tumbling down if he kept walking at this rate.

"Hmm Lyall why don't you tell us about the stores here?" Hope smiled at her husband as he immediately started to give them a description of each store, which was his favorite and what you could find in them.

Hope shared a fond look with Remus before tuning back into what Lyall was saying. Remus however allowed his attention to wander having heard all of this from his father many times before. Later he would learn that while his mind was elsewhere and his parents were in a deep discussion over the shops around them, his parents had gone left while Remus himself had gone right.

"Mum! Dad!" Remus called out not exactly loud nor was he quiet either. After all he did want them to hear him.

"What are you yelling for?"

"AHH!"

Spinning around, Remus held a hand to his chest and glared at the scrawny boy with glasses, who was on the floor clutching his sides.

Biting his lip to keep from yelling at the boy, Remus turned away and stalked down the street.

"HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!'

"OH COME ON! I'M SORRY I SCARED YOU!"

Remus stopped abruptly which caused the other boy to ram into his back and knock them both down.

Remus winced and groaned in pain, he still hadn't healed from the effects of the full moon from last night.

"H-Hey...are you alright? You're looking paler than earlier..."

"Besides getting slammed to the ground by some stranger? Oh I'm just peachy..." Remus snapped, pushing the other boy off of him and standing up.

Remus held a hand out to the boy but refused to look over at him. The boy grinned broadly and took Remus's hand, laughing as he was pulled up the boy said,

"I'm James! So...What's your name?"

"Remus. I'm Remus Lupin." Remus couldn't help it, it was almost as if James's smile was infectious, soon both boys were grinning at each other.

"So..." James spoke after a couple of minutes, "Why were you yelling?"

"I was trying to see where my parents went..." Remus muttered embarrassed.

James made an 'Oh' sort of face before saying, "Since yours aren't here you can come stay with me and my parents!"

"E-Excuse me?" Remus blinked. This boy, James, didn't seriously think he would just leave with him. Right?

"Blimey. You're not deaf are you?" James raised an eyebrow, "I said come sit with me and my family okay?"

Remus shook his head, "N-No thank you."

"Why not?"

Remus shrugged a bit uncomfortably, "Because I don't know you?"

James grabbed Remus's hand and started shaking it, "Nice to meetcha! I'm James, and I'm eight years old; I love lots of things and flying. There see? No longer strangers you know my name and everything!"

"You're...you're strange that's for sure..." Remus shook he head puzzled by James behavior, "Why do you wan me to go with you so badly? I just need to find me mum and dad."

James bit his lip, "...Honestly? I am my mothers child. You look like you're starving! Look how skinny and pale you are!"

"Gee thanks." Remus muttered sarcastically.

"Ah, come on mate," James grinned, "You know I didn't mean it like that."

Remus sighed, "Even if you did. I still cannot go with you. I need to go find my parents."

"...Fiiiiiiiiiiine." James grumbled before suddenly perking up, "But at least let me help you look for them?"

"Why?"

"Because!" James said throwing his hands in the air, "Blimey mate! Why can't you just accept some help from a friend?"

"F-Friend?" Remus blinked getting mad at himself at the way he chest tightened and a lump formed in his throat.

"Yeah. Friends." James grinned clapping Remus on the shoulder, "Now come on, lets go find your parents alright?"

"...Okay." Remus grinned back at James.

Maybe Remus have a friend after all? But...should he? What was to keep James from ever leaving him? He was a monster after all...the moment James found out he'd probably high tail it away from him. Or considering the way he talked Remus was led to believe James would probably try to 'kill the monster', all on his own.

* * *

 **Hi~!**

 **I AM SO SO SO VERY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

 **And for the shortness of this chapter!**

 **But...**

 **PLEASE REVEW!**


End file.
